MxM
by Diamond Bee
Summary: Changmin, playboy kelas berat yang biasa mengencani wanita berbeda setiap harinya. Belum terlintas untuk menikah di usianya yang nyaris berkepala tiga. Kalau saja adiknya tidak gay, pasti ia tidak terlalu dirongrong perihal pernikahan maupun keturunan. Untuk membungkam mereka, ia menikah berjangka waktu dengan gadis yang sialnya membencinya. / Changmin x Gayoung / YunJae / YooSu /


**MxM [MOMOxMIMI]**

**Main cast:  
**(Jung) Changmin  
Moon Gayoung (Mimi)  
(Jung) Hyunchul (Karam)  
YunJae  
YooSu

**Summary: **Changmin, playboy kelas berat yang biasa mengencani wanita berbeda setiap harinya. Belum terlintas untuk menikah di usianya yang nyaris berkepala tiga. Kalau saja adiknya tidak gay, pasti ia tidak terlalu dirongrong perihal pernikahan maupun keturunan. Untuk membungkam mereka, ia menikah berjangka waktu dengan gadis yang sialnya membencinya.

**Mungkin tidak sedikit yang kurang suka dengan couple ini, atau bahkan menentangnya, tapi saya hanya mencoba menuliskan ide pasaran yang terlintas, dengan bahasa tidak baku dan bertebaran kata kasar. Saya sedang mencoba sesuatu yang baru, yang tidak suka sebaiknya tidak baca daripada dongkol sendiri, saya cinta damai ;)**

.

.

* * *

**MxM**

* * *

.

.

**Changmin's PoV**

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ … cuma ini yang bisa gue lakuin buat dia sebagai sohib."

"Dan lo ngorbanin gue, Karam."

"_Oppa_~ _please_~"

_Shit_, kapan nih anak bisa lupa sama kelemahan gue. Geli setengah mampus gue dipanggil _oppa_ sama dia, ditambah matanya yang kedip-kedip genit. Gak masalah kalo dia cewe. Semanis-manisnya dia, tetep aja dia laki, catet!

Entah dosa apa gue sampe punya adik tiri kayak dia. Udah nyebelin, _gay_ pula.

Sebenernya gue gak ambil pusing waktu dia deklarasi sebagai makhluk homogen. Tapi kalo tau gue bakal sial kayak gini, gue usahain bikin dia sembuh gimanapun caranya. Gara-gara dia udah dipastiin kagak bakal ngasih keturunan buat keluarga besar, gue jadinya yang direcoki soal nikah dan tetek bengeknya.

Catet juga, _mami_ tiri gue laki, tapi sumpah kadang bawelnya minta ampun kalo udah nyangkut masalah sakral itu. Kawin sih gampang, gue bisa tiap hari sama cewe yang beda-beda. Kalo nikah, udah masuk zona asing yang kagak nyampe di otak jenius gue. Bagi gue kagak ada lagi yang namanya komitmen setelah gue cinta mati dan setia sama seorang cewe pas SMA dulu tapi dia malah selingkuhin gue. Gue ngerasa harga diri gue diinjek-injek sampai lecek.

Sakit, _men_!

Sayangnya kalo sekarang udah telat bikin Karam normal, dia udah lengket banget sama lakinya. Lagian keluarga besar juga udah terlanjur mikir kalo tinggal gue satu-satunya harapan.

Gue sebenernya kagak sekandung sama Karam. Bokap gue, Jung Yunho, yang ditinggal mati nyokap nikah sama bokap dia, Kim Jaejoong, yang dicerai bininya. Jadi intinya bokap gue sama bokap dia sama-sama duda waktu mutusin nikah di luar negeri. Gue lupa-lupa inget gimana kronologinya karena waktu itu gue masih SD, dan Karam masih pakai popok.

Ajaibnya, gue sama Karam lahir dari rahim wanita bermarga Park, dengan kata lain kami berasal dari klan yang sama, masih satu pohon keluarga. Park Soojin, mendiang nyokap gue tersayang, dan Park Sandara mantannya bokap dia (sekarang bokap gue juga, yang gue panggil _Oyaji_ karena dia masih ada darah Jepang) adalah adik kakak.

Tapi sialnya lagi, si bungsu dari keluarga Park, Yoochun, yang notabene putra semata wayang, juga milih macarin pedang. Kayaknya gen homo (meski gue gak yakin ini ada) emang bisa nurun. Jadi di keluarga besar, cuma gue yang gantengnya selangit ini yang masih demen cewe.

Masa iya gue musti belokin orientasi seksual gue cuma biar gue kagak disuruh nikah lagi dan ditagih soal keturunan mulu?

"Plis, Momo … nikahin Mimi, paling gak sampai dia dua puluh tahun—usia dewasa—habis itu orang tua angkatnya udah gak bisa perlakuin dia seenaknya, cuma setahunan kalo dihitung-hitung, meski gue ngarep kalian bisa sama-sama seterusnya. Kalo cuma bantuin bayar utangnya, gak jamin dia kagak dijual lagi. Lo gak bakal rugi, malah saling menguntungkan—_win_-_win_ _solution_, simbiosis mutualisme—"

"Lo pikir nikah itu banyolan?" sela gue sebelum dia nyerocos kagak ada juntrungannya.

"Tapi gue kan juga niat bantu lo, karena gue tau kalo lo dikejar _deadline_ nikah!"

Anjrit, gue baru inget kalo gue disuruh bawa calon selambat-lambatnya sampai akhir bulan ini, ato gue bakal dijodohin sama salah satu nona muda dari kolega keluarga Park, ato Jung, ato Kim.

Buset dah, sekalian aja buka audisi.

"Kalian kan pernah deket sebagai guru dan murid."

Deket kepala lo peang!

Saban papasan matanya melotot, kayak nafsu abis buat nelen gue idup-idup, meski gue ngerasa dia tambah imut kalo lagi kesel. Kadang gue juga ngerasa dia kayak jijik liat gue, seolah gue ini kotoran di kloset yang kagak mau dia liat lagi. Jelek banget ya perumpamaannya, tapi bener saking eneknya dia pengin cepet-cepet _flush_ tuh sisa pencernaan, dalam hal ini gue inget gimana dia selalu ngehindar dari gue. Jadi kelihatan banget kan dia benci sama gue, meski gue kagak tau pasti kenapa.

Sebenernya apa yang kurang dari gue?

Keluarga terpandang? Boleh jadi.

Tajir? Lumayan lah.

Karier? Bisa dibilang gue mapan, meski gue cuma generasi kedua pimpinan sekolah seni yang didirikan bokap gue. Sekarang gue yang jadi kepala sekolah, sejak _Aboji_ yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu milih buat nyante ngurusin _coffee shop_ _Oyaji_ sama-sama.

Inteligensi? IQ gue di atasnya rata-rata, bukannya sombong tapi kenyataannya udah masuk kategori superior.

Tampang? Gue ganteng maksimal, _guys_. Makanya kadang gue dijuluki Max.

Kaum wanita di luar sana lomba-lomba buat dapetin gue, macarin gue, bahkan biar bisa jadi nyonya Jung. Sayangnya gue gampang bosen. Jangan salahin gue kalo mereka gak menarik lagi pas statusnya udah gue naikin. Jadi lama-lama gue milih petualangan satu malam yang lebih menantang.

Tapi entah kenapa pesona gue kagak ngaruh buat Mimi. Padahal yang baru kenal aja langsung bersikap kelewat manis sama gue, yang kadang malah bikin gue enek.

"Lagian biar kuping lo aman kagak diceramahin mulu. Mimi juga bukan cewe yang neko-neko, dia bisa diajak hidup susah ato senang."

Gue tahu, makanya gue kagak tega kalo manfaatin dia demi gugurin kewajiban gue. Lalu seenaknya ninggalin dia dan bikin dia jadi janda di usianya yang baru kepala dua?

Sebrengsek-brengseknya gue, kagak pernah gue mainin cewe baik-baik. Cuma cewe seksi tapi bego yang selama ini mau _one night stand_ sama gue, malah mereka yang nantangin. Kucing garong mana yang nolak disuguhin ikan? Sayangnya gue gak minat jadiin mereka ibu buat lahirin anak-anak gue.

Dan kalo gak salah, gue selisih delapan tahunan sama Mimi, apa gue kagak bakal dianggep pedo kalo nekat nikahin dia? Gue udah dua tujuh, tapi dia kuliah aja belum kelar.

Bentar, sebenernya siapa yang dimanfaatin di sini?

"Masa sih lo tega dia dikawinin rentenir?"

"Kalo gitu jadiin dia saudara lo biar punya kuasa bawa dia kemari selain bayarin utangnya, biar entar diadopsi _Aboji_ sama _Oyaji_."

"Lo pura-pura bego ato gimana sih, _Hyung_ … di sini kan pernikahan sesama jenis belum dilegalkan, berlaku juga buat pasangan _gay_ yang pengin punya anak—jadi ya gak bisa ngadopsi."

"Ck, kalo lo emang nafsu jadi sok pahlawan dengan lunasin utang keluarga angkat dia ke lintah darat, terus ngajakin dia tinggal di sini, kenapa bukan lo aja yang nikahin dia?"

"Lo kan tau gue masih sembilan belas kayak dia. Gue belum cukup umur. Lagian lo rela cewe yang fotonya lo simpen di dompet lo itu nikah sama gue—cuma jadi adik ipar lo?"

Sial, mati kutu gue. Tiba-tiba aja nih bibir kayak ada yang ngelem.

"Ato gue perlu ngitung berapa foto _candid_—"

"_Fine_!"

Karam nyengir setengah ngejek. Rasanya pengin gue cekek si bencong satu ini!

Dan ide gila Karam nyeret gue ke hari ini. Singkat cerita, _Oyaji_ yang _handle_ semuanya begitu gue bilang gue mau nikahin anak gadis yang namanya Moon Gayoung. Tau kagak, _Oyaji_ sampe nangis _lebay_ di pundak _Aboji_ waktu Karam pertama kali boyong Mimi ke rumah. Air mata haru dia bilang, gak nyangka anaknya yang udah distempel _playboy_—yang rasa-rasanya bakal seumur hidup—akhirnya milih jalan yang lurus.

Drama banget kan hidup gue.

Gak ada sebulan sejak hari itu gue nikahin Mimi. Dari tempat gue berdiri sama istri gue yang mungil ini (duh, gue sendiri kagak nyangka status gue udah gak lajang lagi, lebih-lebih kayak mimpi bisa memperistri Mimi) gue bisa liat _Aboji_ dansa sama _Oyaji_, Karam sama lakinya yang sesekali gue denger dia panggil Mika, beberapa tamu kebawa suasana ngikutin alunan jaz, dan lainnya sibuk sama tumpukan makanan di piring.

Rumah kami disulap jadi tempat resepsi, bunga lili pilihan _Oyaji_ nyebar di aula yang kebagi dua sisi. Lantai dansa di tengah, meja-meja bulet di sekitarnya, para pelayan ngider nawarin _wine_ di nampan. _Dinner table_, dan kami sebagai pengantin—yang harus keliatan—bahagia, sesekali keliling nyalamin hadirin satu-satu, sekalian ngucapin makasih udah dateng.

Kaki gue pegel sebenernya, dari tadi kagak bisa duduk. Tanpa pelaminan, kami udah kayak manekin yang dipajang di etalase toko, bebas berdiri di _spot_ yang kami mau. Gue emang gak mau buang-buang duit buat sesuatu yang kagak bakal lebih dari setahun gue jalanin. Tapi sialnya gue juga kagak bisa nyamperin selir-selir gue yang menggiurkan (baca: makanan).

Bicara soal istri gue yang manis, Mimi keliatan beda banget malem ini, cuma karena dia yang biasanya gak dandan tapi sekarang wajahnya dipoles _make up_ minimalis. Rasanya gak bosen liatin dia, apalagi bibir merah jambunya yang seolah ngasih undangan. Gue udah merawanin bibir _kissable_ itu, tapi gue belum puas kalo cuma sekali di pemberkatan tadi pagi.

"_Ahjussi_, bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu?"

Mimi mendesis sambil matanya natap gue tajem. Seolah gak ada yang salah, gue senyumin dia, kagak rela sebenernya mindahin tangan ke pinggangnya, udah sah kan ini. Harus gue akui, _Oyaji_ pinter banget milihin baju pengantin buat dia, jadi gue bisa grepe-grepe dikit punggungnya yang kebuka, apalagi rambut panjangnya disanggul. Gaun Mimi simpel, roknya ngembang selutut, tapi pas banget di tubuhnya, dan bikin gue pengin ngerobek itu secepatnya.

Barulah gue keinget soal syarat yang dia ajuin, kalo gak bakal ada hubungan intim selama kami nikah. Yang bener aja? Gue udah gak bisa jajan di luar tapi gue gak dikasih jatah? Terus gue bisanya cuma mandi air dingin di malam pertama gue? Dan gue dipanggil paman sama istri gue sendiri?

Merana banget gue sebagai laki.

"Yo, Chwang."

Lamunan gue buyar denger sapaan sohib gue. Kami pelukan bentar dan saling tepuk bahu. Kagak ada yang manggil gue kayak gitu kecuali Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat karib gue dari sebelum SD. Ibaratnya dia udah tau luar dalemnya gue. Tapi efek negatifnya, gue sama dia gak jarang dikira pasangan hombreng saking deketnya.

"Doa gue terkabul _bro_, lo kagak belok."

"Sialan lo."

Gue mah tau dia aslinya kagak rela gue tobat. Biasanya dia anggep gue saingan buat naklukin cewe, semacem duel di _game_. Dia emang sinting!

.

.

.

**Gayoung's PoV**

"Butuh bantuan?"

"_Anieyo_."

Aku menjawab cepat, secepat aku melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti gaun pengantinku. Rasanya hari ini seperti mimpi. Dalam sekejap hidupku seperti dijungkir balik, sejak Karam sahabatku, yang merupakan adik dari lelaki yang sudah menikahiku tadi pagi, menawarkan alternatif yang menurutku terbaik dari semua pilihan buruk yang ada. Seharusnya aku sudah lebih dari bersyukur, terlebih keluarga dari suamiku memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik.

Tapi aku tak bisa melihat masa depan dari pernikahan ini selain perpisahan. Padahal aku tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti kedua orang tua kandungku yang bercerai, yang setelahnya membuat diriku bak bola yang dioper dari tangan satu ke tangan lain. Tak ada yang bersedia merawatku, bahkan anggota keluargaku yang lain yang berpikir bahwa aku merepotkan. Sampai aku diadopsi oleh keluarga yang nyatanya tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik, dan tak memedulikan hakku sebagai seorang anak. Kalau saja aku tidak mengejar beasiswa, aku pasti tak mengenyam bangku pendidikan hingga kini.

Aku ragu untuk keluar kamar mandi setelah mengganti gaunku dengan baju tidur seksi semerah darah pemberian Jaejoong _Abonim_, mengingat ada makhluk mesum yang sedang rebahan di tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Ada satu kenyataan yang tak bisa aku tutupi—bahkan meskipun aku tidak tahu harus membalas budinya dengan apa setelah dia membantuku sampai rela menikahiku—bahwa aku sangat membencinya, sejak dia dengan kurang ajar merenggut ciuman pertamaku di hadapan wanita yang sudah bosan ia kencani. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai guru cabul, yang bersikap kurang ajar kepada anak didiknya, karena saat itu terjadi di luar lingkungan sekolah. Tapi fakta bahwa dia seorang _player_, sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Apalagi waktu itu tidak hanya ada kami bertiga, tapi aku juga sedang bersama kekasihku!

Gara-gara Changmin, hubungan kami berakhir. Kekasihku meninggalkanku tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendapat kabar bahwa mantan kekasihku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena telah menghamili teman sekelasnya. Aku syok. Di mataku, dia adalah pemuda yang sopan, bahkan tak sekalipun menciumku. Bagiku Changmin yang menyebabkan kekasihku frustasi dan melampiaskannya pada perempuan lain.

Dan sejak itu, kami sudah putus kontak, namun sekali waktu aku masih merindukannya. Bagaimanapun dia lelaki pertama yang bisa menerimaku sebagaimana adanya diriku. Bagi seseorang yang menanggung luka seperti diriku, sentuhan kasih seringan apapun sanggup menghangatkan hati.

Karena itu aku sangat membenci Changmin yang membuatku kehilangan dirinya!

Tapi Changmin adalah orang pertama yang memanggilku Mimi, selama dia menjadi wali kelasku di SMA dulu—sebelum dia diangkat sebagai kepala sekolah—dan sejak saat itu semua orang mulai memanggilku demikian. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari namaku Moon Gayoung, tidak ada unsur yang bisa membuatku mendapatkan panggilan itu.

Aku sampai mencari-cari maknanya dari berbagai bahasa, dan aku tanpa sadar melotot saat menemukan bahwa Mimi bisa berarti _cat_, _baby_, _honey_, _cute_, _kiss_, bahkan kekasih. Panggilan yang memiliki arti terlampau manis untukku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Changmin saat memberikan nama itu kepadaku. Adakah arti lain yang aku tidak tahu, yang mungkin buruk? Atau aku memang disamakan dengan para perempuan lain yang biasa dia kencani.

"Wow."

Badanku sempat menegang mendengar reaksinya begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebisa mungkin aku menutupi bagian tubuhku yang terbuka, dan segera membenamkan diri di selimut.

"Kenapa ditutupi, _babe_?"

Aku masih membelakanginya dan menarik selimut sampai dagu. Bagiku mulut pria ini murah sekali. Semua perempuan yang dia temui bisa dia beri panggilan sayang.

"Kau seksi seperti itu, jangan disembunyikan dariku. Lagipula percuma kau memakainya kalau tidak ada yang melihatnya, bukan?"

Bisa ku rasakan dia berangsur mendekatiku, melingkarkan lengannya dan menyurukkan wajahnya di tengkukku setelah dia menyingkirkan rambutku dengan lembut. Bukannya nyaman, aku malah merinding, bulu kudukku meremang. Aku tahu kami sudah boleh melakukannya, namun sisi hatiku yang lain masih menolak, aku belum bisa menerimanya. Aku belum menemukan alasan untuk memberikan segalanya kepada Changmin yang selama ini justru ku benci.

"Hei, Tuan Persik, kita sudah sepakat."

"Hm, lalu?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat," cicitku karena dia semakin merapat.

"Tidak ada seks, bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Mimpi apa aku bisa mendapatkan suami yang tidak punya filter di tenggorokannya! Bisa-bisanya mengatakan _itu_ dengan teramat santai di depan gadis yang masih hijau sepertiku.

"Aku bisa teriak," ancamku takut-takut.

"Lakukan saja, orang tuaku malah akan senang mendengarnya, karena mereka pikir akan segera mendapatkan cucu."

Aku membenci diriku yang tidak berdaya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Just relax and sleep_, _baby_…."

Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi suaranya terdengar seksi saat dia berbisik parau. Dan tubuhku yang letih memaksaku terlelap dalam kungkungannya.

.

.

.

"Pagi, pengantin baru," goda Jaejoong begitu Changmin dan Gayoung bergabung di meja makan.

Changmin tak merencanakan bulan madu, namun tetap ada jatah libur untuknya. Sementara Gayoung hanya libur dua hari karena Senin akan kuliah seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana?" Yunho tertular jailnya sang pasangan.

"Mantap," _tamparannya_.

Mereka hanya senyum-senyum mendapati jawaban Changmin yang terdengar meyakinkan, termasuk Karam yang mengerling pada sahabatnya, mengira bahwa keduanya benar-benar melalui malam pertama yang menyenangkan. Karam memang turut merencanakan pernikahan mereka yang lebih mirip suatu transaksi, namun ia tidak tahu perihal kesepakatan di antara keduanya.

Sedangkan Gayoung menjulurkan lidah pada Changmin, meledek sang suami saat tiga orang lainnya sibuk dengan makanannya.

_Memang enak merasakan cap telapak tanganku di pipi mulusmu? Salah sendiri pagi-pagi sudah mesum. Seenaknya saja mencuri ciumanku di saat aku belum bangun._

Dan Changmin hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah kekanakan istrinya. Ia bahkan tak menyesal meski perbuatannya tadi pagi berbuah tamparan. Bahkan ia rela ditampar setiap hari, kalau itu berarti ia bisa mencium Gayoung setiap saat.

"Papi, boleh gak aku belanjanya besok aja?" tawar Karam pada Jaejoong mengenai jadwal belanja bulanan yang gilirannya jatuh pada hari ini, "Nanti aku ada janji~"

"Tidak bisa sekalian ketemu di _mall_?"

Karam menggeleng cepat.

"Biar gue." Changmin menawarkan diri, "Dasar bocah, kencan mulu kerjaannya."

"Aw, _gomawo_, _Oppa_~" ucap Karam sekaligus menggoda sang kakak, "Tapi kayak lo gak aja, _Hyung_. Gue kan belajar dari lo."

_Heck!_

Changmin termakan omongannya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya ia tulus membantu karena bagian yang paling ia sukai dari berbelanja adalah membeli camilan sebanyak yang ia mau.

.

.

.

**Gayoung's PoV**

Aku mendorong troli yang penuh karena apapun yang tertulis di _list_ belanja sudah dimasukkan. Sementara Changmin asyik mengambil apapun yang dia mau dari rak makanan ringan. _Snack_ kesukaannya kemasan jumbo, lima batang cokelat, dan tidak ketinggalan beberapa es krim berukuran _cup_ besar. Tak masalah sih, pakai uangnya ini. Tapi berapa sebenarnya usianya sekarang, dia lebih mirip bocah lima tahunan.

Sudah puas dengan hasrat jajannya, kami segera menuju kasir. Aku sadar, tak sedikit wanita yang mencoba menarik perhatian Changmin, dan tak sedikit pula yang dia tanggapi dengan senyum ramah yang di mataku cukup menggoda mereka, buktinya mereka senyum-senyum ganjen setelahnya. Dasar _playboy_, matanya jelalatan! Tukang tebar pesona!

"Changmin?"

Aku ikut menoleh mendengar suara halus perempuan memanggil nama suamiku. Agaknya dia baru masuk supermarket ini dan kebetulan melihat kami, khususnya Changmin yang mungkin kenalannya. Namun aku sedikit terkejut mendapati Changmin tampak gugup setelahnya. Ia terlihat kurang fokus sebelum menyerahkan dompetnya kepadaku. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin saat tak sengaja menyentuh jari-jariku.

"Kau bayar dulu, aku akan bicara dengannya. Tak akan lama."

Aku belum sempat menjawab, tapi Changmin sudah berjalan keluar dengan wanita berambut sebahu itu. Dia terlihat aneh, seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang aku tak tahu.

Ah, memangnya aku siapa? Aku bahkan baru dari semalam seatap dengannya.

Ku buka dompet hitam Changmin untuk mengambil salah satu kartu kreditnya, karena aku lihat tak banyak uang pecahan yang dia simpan di dompetnya. Namun mendadak tubuhku seperti membeku, dan sesaat aku terbeliak menemukan foto lamaku di dompetnya, yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"_Agassi_?"

"Aa—_nee_ … _mianhamnida_." Aku baru tersadar sudah membuat semua orang menunggu. Cepat-cepat aku membayar sebelum antrean di belakangku meluncurkan protes lainnya.

.

.

.

**Changmin's PoV**

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti."

"Eh?"

"Kalau sudah sampai, akan aku ceritakan soal wanita tadi, dan apa yang aku sampaikan padanya."

"Tak masalah kalau kau tidak cerita, aku juga tak peduli."

"Tapi kau harus tahu."

Kali ini gue pake nada final. Gue harap dia ngerti kalo gue beneran pengin dia tau soal masalah ini, sebelum orang lain yang ngasih tau dia. Rasanya belum tenang kalo dia belum tau. Tapi gue juga kagak mau dia ninggalin gue kalo tau masalah ini. Dilema gue, satu sisi gue pengin dia tau, dan sisi lainnya gue takut. Tapi sisi untuk terbuka ke dia lebih kuat, jadi gue musti tetep kasih tau dia.

"Terserah kau saja."

Habis ngomong gitu dia mandang keluar jendela mobil, kayak males nanggepin gue lagi. Lelaki kadang kayak pasir, semakin digenggam, justru akan semakin pergi. Itu yang terjadi sama gue selama ini. Tapi Mimi bikin gue bertekuk lutut, meski dia cuma naruh pasir itu di atas telapak tangannya tanpa sedikitpun mau nyentuh.

.

.

.

* * *

**TbC?****  
Note: **MxM memang bisa dianggap kependekan dari MOMOxMIMI, tapi MxM juga bisa berarti male x male atau BL, dimana Changmin hidup di lingkungan keluarga yang seperti saya deskripsikan di atas. Di sini Changmin frontal (ceplas-ceplos) dan rada mesum, yah nyoba mirip-miripin sama karakter dia yang asli, plus narsis. Saya keinget karakter orang bergoldar B, yang kalo cowo beberapa playboy dan gampang bosen, tapi kalo udah sayang bakal setia banget. Btw buat arti nama Mimi gak ngawur kok, banyak sebenernya tapi gak mungkin disebutin semua, dan Momo bisa berarti buah persik.

Sebenernya saya pengin pake 'aku' yang setara 'ore' di Jepang, yang biasa dipake cowo dan lebih kasar dari aku (boku) tapi adanya cuma 'gue' di sini, meski kurang sesuai ya sudahlah.

Sekali lagi, kalo tidak suka lebih baik tidak baca daripada bikin tangan gatel buat bash. Tapi gak masalah flame saya, udah kebal, asal bukan para artis yang saya pinjem.

**Terima kasih sudah baca**


End file.
